It's All About the Chemistry
by shallowness
Summary: Summary: Layla Williams doesn't attend her school reunion with Will or Larry. Written for the prompt 'any high school couple, are they still together at the reunion ten years later' at comment-fic. (Layla/Warren, canonical pairings).


Title: It's All About the Chemistry  
Author: shallowness  
Fandom: Sky High  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Warren Peace, Layla Williams, Boomer, Medulla (Layla/Warren, canonical relationships)  
Summary: Layla Williams doesn't attend her school reunion with Will or Larry.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't profit.  
Author's Note: Written for the prompt 'any high school couple, are they still together at the reunion ten years later?' at comment-fic

 **It's All About the Chemistry: shallowness**

"It's dumb to have a Sky High school reunion," Warren said, just like he'd said it when it was his ten year school reunion. "We see everyone every time the city's in danger."

Layla was already writing a response to her invitation and it was in the affirmative.

"No costumes. No masks. It's just a chance to reconnect," she commented.

"You'll spend the whole night talking to Magenta," he muttered.

"Or trying to get rid of Larry," she countered, "if you're not there."

Warren rolled his eyes and his girlfriend caught him at it. They both knew she could handle Larry, the guy who'd had a weird thing for her in high school and over the ten subsequent years, but Layla also knew she'd made a winning argument.

* * *

It isn't normal for teachers to attend high school reunions, but Sky High was never a normal high school and Medulla and Boomer had told their evil twin wives that it was a work thing and had already sampled the punch before finding a good spot to see everyone come in. This class had been particularly memorable, after all.

"Pay up, Medulla!" Boomer told his colleague with some glee.

"What?"

"Thirty bucks you bet me that Will Stronghold and that hippie Layla would still be together after high school and I told you it wouldn't last. Here she is with Warren Peace and I don't think they're faking it." Not with the way his hand lay on her lower back and the way she turned to face Warren, excitement writ large over her face, while he looked back at her with amused tolerance. You couldn't slip a cigarette paper between them, which spoke of a healthy sex life between two consenting superheroes.

"I didn't-"

"Yeah, you did," Boomer said. Principal Powers had left the school by now, replaced by Principal Marvel, but neither of them could stop the series of bets Boomer and Medulla had going about the likely futures of their students. "We were talking about chemistry. It wasn't long after the school dropped the Hero Support track and the timetable was an absolute disaster..." And instead of solving the timetable – Mr Boy had volunteered to help Principal Powers with that administrative headache - Medulla and Boomer had fallen to wondering whether the new golden couple of the school corridors of Will and Layla would last. Both men had started dating the evil twins who would become their wives, so the topic of permanence was playing on their minds.

A loved up Medulla had fallen for the smiling faces of the two friends since childhood who were now romantically linked. Boomer had been the one to insist the chemistry just wasn't there, not when he'd witnessed Layla passionately arguing with Warren Peace that very day about why he should recycle a bottle he was holding. At least, Layla had been passionate in her defence of the future of the planet, while Warren had answered her in a controlled, almost deadpan tone. But Boomer had seen how the boy's eyes were locked in on the girl's face and how Warren had eventually thrown the bottle into the right receptacle. She'd beamed at Warren.

Medulla might know mad science, but Boomer knew chemistry when he saw it and they'd made their bet.

"In my defence, wasn't Peace dating that scary blonde with the ice powers at the time?" Medulla said.

"The bet was pretty straightforward, old friend, and Williams is clearly with Peace," Boomer observed, seeing Warren glare with enough heat at an old classmate who was approaching them to make him retreat. "And look, here comes Stronghold with a complete stranger or a student with shapeshifting abilities. Pay up."

Fin


End file.
